Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a power supply that can drive light emitting diodes (LEDs) using an LED driver that is separable from the power supply and a display device having the same.
Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be thin, light weight, powered by a low driving voltage and have low power consumption in comparison to other display devices, and thus has been widely used. However, because the liquid crystal display is a non-light emitting device (not self-luminous), a separate backlight for supplying light to a liquid crystal display panel is necessary.
As a backlight light source of the liquid crystal display, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED) is mainly used. The cold cathode fluorescent lamp uses mercury, and thus has the drawbacks that it causes environmental pollution, has low response speed and low color reproduction, and thus is not appropriate to a light, thin, short, and small LCD panel.
In contrast, the light emitting diode is environmentally-friendly because it does not use an environmentally harmful material. Further, the light emitting diode has superior color reproduction. Further, luminance and color temperature can be optionally changed through control of red, green, and blue light emitting diodes. Further still, the light emitting diode is appropriate for a light, thin, short, and small LCD panel, and thus it has recently been adopted as a light source for a backlight of an LCD panel.
On the other hand, the light emitting diode is driven by constant current, and in the case where the backlight unit is composed of the light emitting diodes, an LED driving circuit for providing constant current to the light emitting diodes is provided.
Recently, the LED driving circuit is implemented in various forms in accordance with the driving type thereof. In the related art, the LED driving circuit is individually designed according to the driving type of the display device (or driving type of the backlight). Specifically, the LED driving circuit is differently configured according to the backlight driving type, and various power supplies are required for the various types of LED drivers.